The Boyfriend Predicament
by Pigasas
Summary: Ron, Hermione, Relationship. The Problem? Nothing really, unless you count them having to break up and make up every week or so. What can a witchHermione do to make her wizardRon see that despite all their fights that she'll always love him? Light and


The Boyfriend Predicament

The Boyfriend Predicament

__

If you gave me just a coin 

for every time we say goodbye   
Well I'd be rich beyond my dreams, 

I'm sorry for my weary life

I know I'm not perfect 

but I can smile   
And I hope that you see this heart 

behind my tired eyes.

Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, and Ron's Seventh year

"**That is it!** Ron Weasley I am never going to speak to you, talk to you, even think about you ever again!" With that Hermione went charging up the stairs to her dorm, leaving a furious, red faced Ron seething after her.

Harry groan. "What it is this time Ron?" 

Harry mentally sighed. This was the fourteenth time, Ron and Hermione broken up since they finally got to together at the end of their sixth year. 

Uh, wait back up. 

It was actually their fifteenth brake up in thirteen weeks.

Hermoine sat down on her bed silently fuming. It was already their fifteenth brake up! Why are we always fighting? And this time I don't even remember what we fought about! 

Ron plopped down on one of the many numerous overstuff armchairs near Harry. Ron complained to Harry, "If I only had a galleon every time brake up, I'll be rich!"

"Ron, you'll probably get poor again because of people suing for hearing impairment!" Harry told him exasperatedly.

Ron just turned redder and stalked up to his dorm.

The next day

"Ron can I talk to you? Alone?" Hermione asked.

"Sure."

Ron and Hermione walked into an empty class. 

"Look, I'm sorry." They both blurted at the same time. Then they just laughed and leaned closer in for a kiss.

__

If you tell me that I can't, 

I will, I will, I'll try all night  
And if I say I'm coming home, 

I'll probably be out all night

  
I know I can be afraid 

but I'm alive  
And I hope that you trust this heart 

behind my tired eyes.

A few days later

"I'm sorry I'm late Ron. Professor McGonagall told me if I wanted to she would _personally_ teach me the ANIS (Almost Nearly Impossible Spells)! These spells are hard to learn even when you are fully skilled wizards!" Hermione told him breathlessly.

"I'm telling you this, Hermione, because I care for you. I think that all this extra work is going to be too much for you."

Hermione grew angry "Are you telling me that I'm not good enough? Not smart enough?"

"No! I'm telling you that with the NEWTS coming up and all that all this extra work you're already doing might overload you! Just like in our second year!" Ron told her trying to keep calm.

"Come off it Ron! That was in my second years and yes, I made a mistake but you don't have to rub it in!"

"I'm not rubbing it in!"

"Yes you are!"

"I AM NOT!"

"FINE, this is IT! IF YOU'RE KEEP GOING TO TREAT ME LIKE A IMPUDANT CHILD, I'M OVER WITH YOU!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

With that they both marched up to their dorms.

Harry once again sighed, #16, I think.

As soon as Hermione slammed the door she thought on how to apologize. _I know I messed it up royally this time! I know Ron was just concerned but somehow his words always made me over emotional. _

The woeful next day

The next day Hermione felt terrible. I really need to do something about the Ron issue. Then she had a great idea. First I need Professor Dumbledore. To her great relief he was at his usual spot on the Teacher's table. 

"Um… Professor Dumbledore? Can I talk to you?" When she told him of her predicament and her plan he seemed vaguely amused but he didn't object.

That night Hermione nervously came down to dinner.

Ron was sitting with Harry and was looking around. _Where's is she? I screwed up this time! Note to self, never ever ever never argue with Hermione about school, work, oh… hell don't argue about LEARNING in general. There she is! Hermione I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot! No, idiot, apologize out loud through vocal chords! _Before Ron could remember how to use vocal chords, Dumbledore interrupted.

"Good evening all my Hogwartians."

Unsure on how to respond the students responded with something vaguely resembling 'Good Evening, Headmaster". 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Today in the morning a distressed student came to me, and most strangely requested a song for me play to night. Now thankfully I won't sing it, after all, it requires a soprano and I don't think my voice can reach that high. However, I can use magic. Enjoy everyone, this song is an expert from 'No Angel' by Dido (a muggle singer), requested by a Miss Granger."

As the song gently played, Dumbledore bade the students to eat. 

And the princess of the story came to meet her prince and they forever promised to love each other.

__

"I know I'm not around each night  
And I know I always think I'm right  
I can believe that you might look around.

I'm no angel, 

but please don't think that I won't 

try and try.

"And then what happened, mommy?" Asked the little sleepy-eyed child with bright red hair.

"They lived happily ever after, sweetie." Hermione said. "Goodnight, honey, and sweet dreams."  


__

I'm no angel, 

but does that mean that I can't 

live my life  
I'm no angel, 

but please don't think that 

I can't cry  
I'm no angel, 

but does that mean that 

I won't fly."

"Is she asleep?" Asked a tall red-haired man.

"Yup, my _sweet chaaarrming prince_." Hermione teased.

"Yes, I am the sweetest most charming person in the world, just not many people know it." Ron joked while giving her a peak on the cheek.

"So, prince, how about off to bed?" Hermione teased suggestively.

"I live to obey, especially orders like these." Ron said solemnly.

***

Needless to say, but I'll say it anyway, REVIEW!!! This story had taken me several months to complete, since it was an on and off story, but I finally finished it!

The Song: This song is by Dido called "No Angel" and I've always felt that an Ron/Hermione relationship would be like this song, with the relationship's ups and downs and the love always there. Which is strange 'cause I'm don't even like r/h that much, then again I like alllll kinds of shippers…

Well anyway…

Thanks to all readers, especially those who will review (hint, hint), it ready means a lot to me.

And to people who are wondering if they should review or not, don't worry that problem is easily solved by reviewing!


End file.
